


माधवीची गोष्ट

by M_B



Category: The Handmaid's Tale (TV), The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: मराठी
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_B/pseuds/M_B
Summary: The Handmaid’s Tale वाचणं हा एक अनुभव होता माझ्यासाठी निरनिराळ्या प्रकारे. मी बाई आहे. ट्रम्प आणि मोदी असलेल्या जगात राहणारी. भारतातली. माझ्यासाठी हा अतिशय विलक्षण पोताचा अनुभव आहे. शक्यता आणि वास्तव यांची सरमिसळ करून देणारा. त्याबद्दल लिहिलं पाहिजे. पण कसं? या पुस्तकाचं नुसतं भाषांतर करता उपयोगी नाही. भाषांतर करताना कदाचित काही वाट सापडेल. त्यासाठी हा प्रयोग.





	माधवीची गोष्ट

I रात्र   
1  
आम्ही झोपायचो तिथे पूर्वी जिम्नॅशियम होतं असणार. तेव्हाच्या खेळांसाठी आखलेली रिंगणं अजून लाकडी तक्तपोशीवर तशीच होती. बास्केटबॉलच्या जाळ्यांचे फासही तसेच, फक्त जाळ्या गायब. भोवती प्रेक्षागृह. तिथल्या हवेत पूर्वीचे वासही तरळत असावेतसा भास व्हायचा मला. च्युइंगगमचा गोडसर वास, अंगावर फवारलेले सुगंध आणि त्यातून वाट काढत येणारा घामाचा आंबटसर दर्प. नंतर प्रेक्षकांतल्या त्या पोरींचे फोटोही बघितले. कुणाचे लांब स्कर्ट्स, कुणाचे तोकडे. कुणी पॅन्टमध्ये. एकाच कानातल्यात अडकून राहिलेला एक हिरवा केस. तिथे नाचही होत असणार कधीतरी. हवेत साकळून राहिलेले निरनिराळ्या प्रकारच्या संगीताचे तुकडे. आसमंतात ड्रमचा पुसटसा घुमारा. कुणीतरी निराश होत फोडलेली किंचाळी. टिश्यूपेपरच्या फुलांच्या माळा. पुठ्ठ्यांचे मुखवटे. नाचणार्या पोरींवर प्रकाश उधळणारे फिरते आरसे.


End file.
